Fairest on Ice (Doll Line)
Fairest on Ice is a Ever After High doll line that features Ice-skating themed outfits. The line includes three dolls; Ashlynn Ella, Duchess Swan & Poppy O'Hair, that were all released September 2015. No more dolls have been announced for this line, although Faybelle Thorn also has a design shown in the webisode. Fiction The outfits are seen in the webisode Fairest On Ice. In the webisode, Poppy and Duchess find themselves in the most hexciting skating event to ever after grace the pages of an Ever After High yearbook. Later on in Epic Winter we see Duchess again in her skating costume. Ashlynn Ella Ashlynn Ella Fairest on Ice Doll.png Boxed Ashlynn Ella Fairest On Ice Doll.png Line: Fairest on Ice. Released Date: September 2015. Retail Price: 19.99$. Hair and Make-up: ''' Upper part of her hair is on a ponytail and her hair is curled. She has two strands of hair dropping on both sides of her face. She has turquoise and pink eyeshadow, snowflakes on her cheek and pink lips. '''Clothes: She has white, knee length under dress and on top of it turquoise mesh fabric dress with pink and white glitter swirls and snowflakes. The mesh fabric is longer from the back than from the front. She has see-through pink belt with snowflakes and flowers and light blue ice skates. Accessories: She comes with white crown that has snowflakes up of the crown and pearls and snowflake cones drop to her forehead. She has white snowflake earring and a pink see-through flower necklace and an arm bracelet. She has a pink see-through snowflake bag. Extras: Silver stand and brush. Duchess Swan Duchess_FOI_Full.jpg Duchess Swan Fairest on Ice Doll.png Boxed Duchess Swan Fairest on Ice doll.png Line: Fairest on Ice. Released Date: September 2015. Retail Price: 19.99$. Hair and Make-up: She's wearing light purple eyeshadow and coral lips. She has blue snowflake decorations in her cheek. She has left-sided parting in her hair and white and lavender stripes going on both sides. Clothes: She has silver bodice and white tulle underskirt which is longer from the back and knee-length and longer from back purple mesh overskirt with black feathers, silver snowflakes and glitter drops. She has white translucent snowflake and icicle belt. Her purple translucent necklace falls to her chest and has feather should decoration and she has an arm bracelet to go with it. Her skates are translucent purple ans shaped like feathery wings with silver feathers and pearls on toe. Accessories: She comes with translucent, glitter purple swan bag and white snowflake and pearls crown. Extras: Silver brush and stand. Poppy O'Hair Poppy O'Hair Fairest on Ice Doll.png Poppy_FOI_Stand.jpg Boxed Poppy O'Hair Fairest on Ice Doll.png Line: Fairest on Ice. Released Date: September 2015. Retail Price: 19.99$. Hair and Make-up: Her hair is parted from left where the strawberry blonde and violet colours meet. They are cut unevenly and gelled to a spike on her right side. She has light pink eyeshadow, snowflakes in her cheek and light pink lips. Clothes: She has a sleeveless dress with shining silver bodice and two layered skirt. Under is a white skirt and top of it coral tulle with white and violet snowflake prints. Her hem is cut unevenly like her hair being longer on the right side. Translucent purple necklace with a snowflake in front and ropes and snowflakes dropping on her shoulders. She has translucent, pink, kneehigh skates and a simple rope belt with two pieces lowering to her hips and in end of a hanging piece is a snowflake. In front of it is silver scissors. Accessories: Translucent silver glitter crown, translucent purple bag and dropping pink earrings. Silver rope bracelet. Extras: Silver stand and a brush. Category:Doll Lines